Changes
by Soleil Solitaire
Summary: Shikamaru is let down after a disappointing encounter with Ino at the flower shop, so he takes to the sky as usual. But wait, someone has followed him? ShikaIno.


{| SHIKAxINO: Both characters are property of Masashi Kishimoto. :3 |}

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Oh Sasuke-kun, I knew you'd choose me over that pink-haired freak. Yes, I know, she is too annoying to stand. Oh, and don't get me started on her forehead. Oh Sasuke-kun, you're too much, I can't be the most beautiful girl in the world! Sasuke…_

Ring.

Ino's head snapped up as the bell to the Yamanaka flower shop rung. She had dozed off again for the hundredth time that afternoon. She couldn't help it though, there had been no customers since that morning, and she doubted the man who came in just now wanted any flowers.

"Shikamaru, what are you doing here?" she said, glaring at him.

Shikamaru slowly turned his head to face her, and shrugged. "I got bored and I figured I'd come to bother you."

"Well then, you did what you came to do and right now I would just love it if you would leave. I was in the middle of--"

Before Ino could finish her sentence, Shikamaru smirked. "In the middle of another Sasuke fantasy?"

"I was not dreaming about Sasuke!" Ino snapped.

"Oh yeah?" Shikamaru just raised his eyebrow and used his finger to trace down the corner of his lip down to his chin. "Then what's that on your face?"

Ino's eyes widened and she rushed to the nearest mirror. When she saw the trail of dried spit on her face, she let out an ear piercing scream.

"Shikamaru, get out. Now." She said without even turning to look at him.

Shikamaru wordlessly got out of the flower shop and mumbled to himself.

_Troublesome._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Shikamaru left, Ino washed her face and checked for any other signs of dried spit on herself. When she was done, she instantly regretted being so cold.

_That was frigid, even for me, _she thought to herself. _I'm going to have to apologize… and to Shikamaru of all people…_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a woman who came in the shop with a list of flowers she needed to get for a wedding. Apologizing was going to have to wait a while.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru had nothing else to do, so he walked to an open field in his usual lazy pace, trying to look unfazed by what had just happened. It was hard though, considering he was starting to look at Ino as somebody who he'd want to be more than friends with.

_That girl sure is more troublesome than I'd rather her be. _He sighed.

He didn't know when the feelings started, or when his perception of her all changed. He was dying to get rid of them though.

_Why try to chase someone who obviously likes somebody else?_

He lay down on the soft grass and watched the hue of the sky grow darker. It was already too dark to properly watch the clouds or anything else interesting in the sky, and there were no stars out yet, so he settled with the color of the sky, which was, unfortunately for him, turning purple. Troublesome.

Then, he heard a faint yell. Somebody was calling his name out from afar. As the voice grew louder and closer, he was able to identify who was yelling.

_Ino?_

He quickly sat up straight, but instantly went back to lying down on the grass after that. His reflexes were conspiring and revolting against him.

_There is no way I am going to show any signs of happiness or interest in her presence, _he thought.

A shadow came in between him and his view of the purple sky.

"Shikamaru, would you mind if I lay down next to you?" Her face showed no signs of the iciness that was there before. Shikamaru summoned his body to relax.

"Sure, whatever."

Ino lay down beside him, a safe distance away. Then, she apologized.

"Shikamaru, I'm sorry."

_Wow, that's not something you hear everyday,_ Shikamaru thought to himself.

Ino turned to her side so she could face Shikamaru. He turned his head to look at her and felt his face grow red. Thank goodness it was sufficiently dark already.

"It's alright Ino. Really. I'm used to it."

Ino tried her hardest to resist the urge to punch him right then and there. Surprisingly, it wasn't that hard. She smiled instead.

For a few minutes, they were just lying there, looking into each other's eyes. Ino didn't know why, but she didn't want to look away. Shikamaru knew damn well why he didn't want to look away. He could stare at those eyes forever. It was starting to get quite awkward though, so Shikamaru broke his gaze and looked back up at the sky. Ino did as well.

"I think I have to go now Shikamaru, dinner might be ready by now." Ino sat up and looked at him.

"Alright, I'll walk you home." He stood up and held out his hand to help her up. She took it and smiled at him.

"It isn't like you to help anyone up." She raised her eyebrow and smirked.

"I-- I'm feeling nice right now, don't ruin it."

"Whatever." Ino looked away but her smile didn't fade. Shikamaru looked at her with a smile on his face, but she didn't notice.

And from then on, things began to change.


End file.
